


Snek Petting (Get your mind out of the gutter!)

by ximeria



Series: Welcome to My Own Personal End Times (multifandom) [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: Aziraphale has a request.





	Snek Petting (Get your mind out of the gutter!)

**Author's Note:**

> Half of this is Meinposhbastard's fault. Just saying. And that's after having done a damned fine beta job :D
> 
> ETA (January 19th, 2020): This story has been translated into Russian by Goldy-Gry and can be [found here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8987017)

Crowley squirmed in his seat. He looked away, eyeing the exit. "Don't give me that look, angel - there is a limit as to how much I'm willing to do for you."

This earned him a raised eyebrow and a twitch of an almost-but-not-quite-pout.

"You've seen it before," Crowley managed, making a face.

"Six thousand years ago!" Aziraphale argued, looking mildly put out. He was sitting in his chair, straight backed and prim and proper.

The bastard.

"Why?" Crowley asked, his voice most definitely not whiny. He just didn't understand Aziraphale's sudden fascination. And he said as much.

Aziraphale muttered something that Crowley didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" Crowley asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's not sudden," Aziraphale repeated a little louder, looking decidedly embarrassed under a thin veneer of his holier-than-thou attitude.

Crowley felt his attention narrowing down to just one target; Aziraphale. Not sudden? "How much not sudden?" he asked.

There was that little nose scrunch he was looking for and there was the carefully blank expression that followed.

"Angel?" Crowley said carefully, "You and I are friends, partners in… well, maybe not crime, but in life, I don't think we're supposed to have too many secrets from each other anymore - for the sake of avoiding miscommunication." Crowley tried not to think of his own secrets that he'd never let Aziraphale know about.

"I just… I've given it some thought, that is to say," Aziraphale tried, then snapped his mouth shut and looked annoyed. "You no longer hide your eyes when we're here, together, you seem more at ease, and I got to thinking that I hadn't seen any other parts of your… well, snake persona since the Garden."

Crowley frowned. "I feel vulnerable in snake form - it's not something I do very often," he admitted.

"Vulnerable?" Aziraphale asked, finally losing some of the embarrassment and turning to face Crowley fully. "You're big and strong as a snake, if I recall it right, and fast." It all came out rather rushed and with a flush of colour to his cheeks.

Crowley shrugged. He still didn't understand what the fascination was all about. He gestured at himself. "Like this, I blend in - a giant snake tends to bring out the torches and pitchforks."

"I think there's a greater chance these days that people would try to pet you," Aziraphale said, then covered his mouth with a hand, his cheeks even more flushed. "I mean, from what I hear, people-"

"Do _you_ want to pet me?" Crowley asked, aiming for teasing but landing somewhere between suggestive and hopeful. He knew he had nothing to fear whether as snake or human in Aziraphale's home. He'd just never considered that Aziraphale might not mind, or it seemed, would want to _touch_ him.

"I most assuredly do no!" An obvious lie, if Crowley had ever seen one. Aziraphale looked less upset and more, well, called out and a bit embarrassed. So obviously he'd thought about it.

"Oh, angel," Crowley said, deciding that if he was going to take his chance, he'd have to take it now. He got to his feet and carefully approached Aziraphale who looked much like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car. 

Taking a deep breath he did a rare thing. He let the snake take over. He was still him, still the demon and original tempter of the Garden, he just allowed his other shape to take over. His perception didn't change much. Whichever shape he chose, he was always Crowley, and to him Aziraphale would always be like a beacon - one he was currently slithering towards, legs and clothes gone, torso, shoulders and neck blending together.

Sliding around the chair, he raised his head to reach a height where he could look Aziraphale in the eye. He coiled his body around the chair legs as well as Aziraphale's lovely warm ankles, not breaking eye contact at any point.

He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but Aziraphale didn't seem remotely intimidated or worried. Not that he'd ever seemed afraid of Crowley. It was one of the reasons why Crowley adored him. His angel didn't fear to tread anywhere - even next to a demon.

Right at that very moment, he was reaching out, halting his hand an inch or so from Crowley's body. Rather than speaking, Crowley shimmied enough that his body brushed the tips of Aziraphel's fingers instead.

Aziraphale twitched a little, but he didn't look away from Crowley. The colour was still high on his cheeks and the air tasted charged - telling Crowley that his prey was a lot more excited than afraid.

"Why?" Crowley asked. He wasn't even entirely sure what he was asking. Why like this? Why after so many years?

"I've always found your eyes beautiful, Crowley, and while you startled me in the Garden, when you spoke to me, I have a perfect memory of the sunlight reflecting off your scales." Aziraphale took a steadying breath, then moved his hand, his fingers finally stroking lovingly down over Crowley's scales.

And Crowley realized he might have made a mistake as a shiver ran through him. Rather than embarrassing himself by melting into a puddle on the floor, he wrapped one more coil around the angel, this time around his waist - coming to a rest, his head in Aziraphale's lap.

Apparently not deterred by being the resting place for a huge snake, Aziraphale carried on, a small fond smile on his face. "Whichever appearance you choose, darling, you will only ever be beautiful to me." He put two fingers under Crowley's jaw and guided him up so he could look him in the eye again.

Crowley almost resisted. He wasn't entirely sure what he had gotten himself into, but Aziraphale was warm and comforting and _familiar_ \- and his scent tasted divine. He nearly did end up in a puddle on the floor when Aziraphale pressed the softest of kisses to his snout. 

While Crowley was busy trying to process all the different reactions inside him, Aziraphale chuckled and guided his head back down into his lap and proceeded to stroke it lovingly. The touch was warm and _welcoming_. Like She had created Aziraphale's hands for the sole purpose of lovingly stroking along Crowley's scales.

Crowley just let him. He couldn't get past the point that Aziraphale had kissed him. He flickered his tongue out to taste the spot on his snout. His eyes slowly closed on their own volition, lulled by the even stroking above the ridge of his eyes. The spot on his snout still tingled and felt pleasantly warm. He snuck his forked tongue out for another check. He encountered a faint and sweet trace of chocolate.

It all mixed with the general scent of the bookshop - dust, printing ink, leather and canvas and paper. Those were all the things that he considered Aziraphale. And they were all a little stronger when he was like this. They made him feel safe, at home, comfortable. Only anchored by the heat of the body he was curled around and the hands stroking him lovingly.

Gone was the hesitation in his angel. His hands were sure where they slid along Crowley's body. Perhaps, at some point, he could get Aziraphale to do this on the couch instead, so that he could wrap himself properly around the angel. Put his full weight on him and keep him in place for as long as he would see fit. Lay him down and carefully cradle and cover Aziraphale while in his snake body to feel his warmth all over. Might not be bad to try that in human shape as well.

He'd have to have words with the angel later - he wanted a proper smooch. But for now, he wasn't going to argue against being petted like this. It was kinda lovely. A lovely warm angel lap. Not the worst place in the world to spend the afternoon.

The End


End file.
